


Games We Play Apart

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends Plus One [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carlos wants to play with someone else.<br/>Adam is willing to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Adam belongs to Dangersocks

Adam raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side as he looks Carlos over. He smiles a little at the other and he leans back in his chair with a soft hum. “Why ask me?” he finally asks. “Why not Cecil perhaps? Or Earl? Surely they're not adverse to playing Dominant with you?”

Carlos shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his feet. “Cecil is fun but sometimes I'd like a scene with a little less...talking,” he confesses.

“And you're worried about losing control with his Voice?”

“That too,” he agrees with a blush and a small nod. “I would like to have a scene with just one other person but the risk is always too great so we always need a lookout, you know?”

Adam nods his head, humming in understanding. That was the main reason why he had ended up becoming part of their group in the first place, serving as lookout to keep things safe. “Is that your same reasoning for not asking Earl either?” he asks. “He's an amazing Dominant when he's in the mood for it. He's very focused on what his Submissive wants and what they need but with the risk of leaving you two alone for something sexual...”

“Yeah, that's another issue,” Carlos mutters. “I mean...don't feel insulted, okay? I'm not, I'm not asking you because you're the last option or anything! It's just...”

“I understand,” Adam assures him, offering Carlos a smile. “So...tell me what you're looking for,” he says, leaning forward in his chair. “Any specific setting or scenario you want to play?”

“You'll do it?” Carlos asks.

Adam flashes his teeth at him in a smile. “Of course. I like playing with you. It teaches me how to control myself with a Submissive.”

Carlos snorts a little. “I'm not that weak compared to Earl! I can take the hard discipline too, you know!”

“We'll see.”

* * *

Carlos throws his head back with a howl as the leather strap strikes him across his ass. He rocks forward, mewling as he struggles to keep his ass in the air, panting heavily as he takes a moment to adjust his footing, keeping his legs spread and his feet steady on the ground. He is naked, the palms of his hands braced on the arms of a chair set up in front of him.

Adam stands behind him, armed with a leather strap and a wicked smile. He reaches between Carlos' spread legs, cupping his balls in the palm of his hand. “I suppose you're strong enough,” he purrs, giving Carlos' balls a taunting squeeze to force another gasp out of him. “What color should I make your collar, whore?”

“Ngh...pur...purple...”

“Are you sure?”

“Ye-yes.”

Adam nods and lets his hand slip back, teasing Carlos' hole before dropping the strap and taking up a bottle of lubricant. He pours some of the liquid just above the crack, letting it dribble down before starting to tease him, penetrating him with a single finger. “You're going to be my obedient little fuck toy from now on, understand? You've got a nice big dick and a tight ass...that's all you'll be good for, got it?”

Carlos whines and lowers his head, making a soft affirmative noise. He pushes back against Adam's finger, whimpering as the other pauses a moment, forcing him to fuck himself on it. After a few moments Adam starts to move again, adding a second finger inside of him, drawing another gasp from his lips.

“And if you disobey...I'll just sell you to a whorehouse and you'll be fucked until you become useless to anyone,” Adam purrs, noting the way Carlos' body reacts, his erection bobbing between his spread legs, craving some form of physical contact. He makes a point of yanking Carlos back, stopping him from rubbing his erection against the chair for friction. “Do you understand?” he growls.

Carlos nods and he cries out as a third finger is added, whimpering as his ass is given a sharp slap. “I'll be good!” he moans. It is not too long after that he feels Adam's slick dick head pressing against his hole and he braces himself against the chair, his eyes fluttering closed as Adam grasps his hips and starts to thrust into him at a deep and steady pace. “Fuck! I'll be...so good!” he pants.

Adam leans over him, biting his shoulder hard enough to make him cry out again. "My perfect cock slut..."

"Yes..."

 


End file.
